Rebla
}} |wheeltype = |flags = |modelname = rebla |handlingname = REBLA |textlabelname = REBLA |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Rebla GTS }}The Übermacht Rebla is a four-door midsize luxury crossover SUV which only appears in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Rebla has an overall German-influenced design reminiscent of a compacted first-gen E53 BMW X5 reinforced by the 4.8i badging seen on the sides just ahead of the front doors, a reference to the familiar BMW badging typically seen on the side of their crossover SUVs. The front end appears to have been taken from the facelifted W163 Mercedes-Benz M-Class, with headlights that are taller and with a different, more luxurious arrangement, while the grille may have been inspired by the 2005-2015 Audi Q7. Also, due to the size of the vehicle, it may be considered that the Rebla is also based on the smaller BMW X3 or even the BMW X1 (although the latter came out in real-life much later than the former and the game itself). Interestingly, the Rebla bears a resemblance to the 2006-2012 Ssangyong Rexton II, as well as a very strong resemblance to the 2005-2011 Shuanghuan SCEO, a Chinese copy of the X5. The Rebla is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. The Rebla can come with several accessories: *A variant with a rear spoiler. *A variant with twin exhausts. *A variant with side skirts, front and rear bumper extensions and big bore exhausts (driven exclusively by the Russian Mafia. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Contrary to many other cars in its class, the Rebla feels distinctively road-oriented, as opposed to being a four-wheel drive Sports Utility Vehicle. The lack of four-wheel drive results in the car feeling marginally less planted on the road (as well as offroad), a feel that is made increasingly apparent the faster you drive it. That said, the sports cruiser-inspired suspension setup coupled with the large brake discs do make this comparably more agile than what is perceived to be the Rebla's main rival, the Habanero. The front-mounted 4.8-litre V8 is abundantly potent, but the sheer weight of the Rebla results in rather torpid acceleration from a standing start. This does, however, have a rather modest maximum speed, rather impressive for a family SUV. The Rebla is not a big SUV and only sports rear wheel drive (similar to how the Mercedes-Benz M-Class has RWD models for the southern United States market). It does have a high ground clearance and short wheelbase. Coupled to the powerful V8 engine, the Rebla is a surprisingly good off-road vehicle, despite the lack of four wheel drive. Although the Rebla is more compact than many of the other SUV's and pick-ups in the game, it is a very safe vehicle. The body stays intact and its deformation keeps forces away from the cabin during a crash and occupants are highly unlikely to be thrown from the vehicle. In fact, the Rebla is one of the safest vehicles in the game in terms of Windshield Ejection. The Rebla can withstand a high amount of damage before the engine fails, making it a good getaway car. However, its high center of gravity makes more susceptible to roll-over accidents, which prevents it from gaining a 100% score in crash safety. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Image Gallery ReblaSpoiler-GTAIV-front.png|A Rebla with a rear spoiler in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quuarter view) ReblaTwinExhausts-GTAIV-Closeup.png|A Rebla with twin exhausts in Grand Theft Auto IV. Variants *A sports version of the Rebla, found in Hove Beach and driven by the Russian Mafia, is only available in black and features a dual-sport exhaust, a slightly lowered suspension and a light body kit. This is perhaps based on real-life high theft rates of luxury SUVs in the United States which are shipped to Eastern Europe. *A Rebla is also requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely dark brown body color. As a new Rebla will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. ReblaTuned-GTAIV-front.png|A Rebla with side skirts and front bumper extensions driven by the Russian Mafia in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quuarter view) Rebla-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The requested Rebla in Stevie's Car Thefts. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Stevie's Car Thefts - The Rebla is one of the 30 vehicles wanted by the Stevie's Car Thefts in the side-mission of the same name. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Commonly spawns around Hove Beach, Broker, as it is driven by the Russian Mafia. * Found parked around BOABO, Broker. * Spawns in East Island City, Dukes. * Spawns commonly all over Algonquin. * At the start of the multiplayer mission Bomb Da Base II, two Russian Mob Rebla can be found parked near the players. * A Rebla spawns on the intersection between Diamond Street and Albany Avenue during the mission Wrong is Right. It has no driver so the player can easily take it although this will likely result in mission failure. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko, with the Rebla fetching $3,500. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * The default radio station for the Rebla are **''GTA IV: The Journey, Vladivostok FM for the Russian variant. **Episodes from Liberty City'': Self-Actualization FM. Navigation }}de:Rebla (IV) es:Rebla fr:Rebla pl:Rebla ru:Rebla pt:Rebla fi:Rebla Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht